How Could I Forget
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Companion piece to Different Light and Life Happens. Valentine's One Shot for Hailey Egan Cena With the stress of John's schedule and raising three kids, Missy forgets Valentine's Day for the first time since she and John had been married. But he has a surprise in store for her that she will never forget.


Missy sighed as she walked into the hotel room she and John shared. He'd gone back to the hotel with the kids earlier in the evening and she'd stayed behind for an assistant's meeting. Half way through the meeting, she'd realized that it was Valentine's day and that she and John had barely said a quick I love you that morning. She sighed. In the three years they'd been married, she'd never once forgotten Valentine's day and neither had he. She was preparing the apology in her mind for having forgotten when she noticed that the room was quiet. No babies crying. No Emma running up and hugging her legs. And then she turned her attention to the bathroom. A thick steam rose from the unseen tub and drifted out the door toward her looking like some mysterious mist illuminated by the candles. She turned as the door to the bathroom swung open farther and saw John standing there, shirtless and barefoot holding a glass of champagne for each of them. He smiled at her, his dimples showing and she smiled in return and bit her bottom lip.  
"Hello beautiful. Did you have a good meeting?" He asked as he walked over to her and handed her a glass of the champagne.  
"I did. What's all this? Where are the kids?"  
"Emma's with Nola and Claudia, Noah and Felix are with Ryan and Sophie. It's just you and me." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.  
"How did you get them to agree to watch the kids on Valentine's day?"  
"We're watching the girls and TJ on Janessa and Adam's anniversary and we've got Ryan and Sophie on Randy's birthday." He said as his lips traveled down her neck. "I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you and help you to unwind a little. Oh. And... Happy Valentine's day." He said handing her a small box. She opened it and smiled seeing a charm bracelet inside with charms that represented their relationship and each one of the kids. She closed her eyes and looked down for a second.  
"It's beautiful. But I didn't get you anything." She whispered. "Between coordinating your schedule and dealing with the kids... I forgot what today was. I'm sorry." He smiled and shook his head grabbing her hand and leading her over toward the bathroom. She finally caught a glimpse of the tub, surrounded by candles with a nice bubble bath inside.  
"You are my gift. Every day with you and the kids is a gift. And I sometimes forget how hard you work for us. So I get a few days a year to let you know just how much I appreciate you. Just how much you really mean to me."  
"You show me that everyday John." He smiled and kissed her, pulling her blouse free from her skirt and quickly tossing it to the floor. Her bra followed suite. Her skirt came off next along with her underwear and she unbuttoned his jeans and he slid them down along with his boxers and picked her up. He climbed into the tub with her, settling her back against his chest and picked up the sponge from the side of the tub. He filled it with the warm soapy water and squeezed it out against her skin.  
Missy moaned and leaned her head back on his chest, his breathing and his heartbeat comforting her. He kissed her on the top of the head and ran his hands down her body with the sponge until his hand disappeared into the water. She moaned suddenly as the sponge resurfaced but his fingers found their way gently inside her. She felt him chuckle, the vibration of it running through her as his fingers continued to work in and out of her. "After all this time, you still feel amazing." He whispered. She moaned again as his fingers got faster. "You gonna come for me?" She nodded and arched her back against him. He moaned when her body writhed against his and a moan escaped his own lips. She smiled and turned around in the tub straddling his lap. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down entering her as he claimed her lips again. John surrounded her. His lips grazing her skin, his hands running along her skin sending electric shocks through her body that were actually better than the first time they'd been together. He pushed himself in a little deeper, a little harder each time, one arm wrapping tightly around her waist to hold them together , the other running up her back and tangling in her hair as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He could feel her getting close and he moaned against her lips as she tightened around him, her head resting in the crook of his neck as she did. He smiled and lifted her head, kissing her hungrily. With two more thrusts, he came inside her and sat there in the tub with her resting on his lap. "It doesn't matter how many times we've done that, it gets better every single time." He said smiling at her as she pulled herself off and turned back around in his arms. She smiled and rested her head against his chest.

"Yeah, it does." She said smiling. "I love you John."

"I love you too Missy. Always."


End file.
